This invention relates to measurement of speed of sports swing impactors, such as ball bats traveling over home plates when being swung to hit baseballs.
The distance a baseball travels depends on two primary factors: the angle at which the ball leaves the bat and how fast the ball is hit. The speed of the ball depends on both the speed of a pitch and the speed of a bat. If the bat is standing still and the ball hits it, the ball will bounce off the bat with most, but not all, of the pitch speed. Some of the energy is wasted in the friction of deforming the ball, making a sound and so forth. If the ball is standing still and is hit by the bat, the ball is given a good portion of the bat's speed. Thus, combining the two speeds one can see that a pitched ball hitting a swinging bat gains a good portion of the sum of both the pitch speed and the bat speed. The latter of which is to be measured and improved by use of the present invention.
Measurement of speed of ball bats has been limited previously to relatively useless and misleading determination of maximum swing speed instead of effective impact speed of a bat at time of contact with a ball over a home plate. This is similar to conventional measurement of follow-through swing of a golf club for hitting a non-moving golf ball instead of hitting a baseball traveling nearly 100 miles per hour. Analysis of follow-through swing instead of impact speed of other sports swing impactors such as tennis rackets and hockey sticks, is popularized conventionally also with similarly misleading effects.
Follow-through-swing action for golfing adds grace, form and a culturally conditioned appeal to the sport. It also tends to decrease effects of individual differences resulting from different physical capabilities of players for a relatively handicapping or leveling effect in all ball-impact sports. Although inertial and vector factors are different for impact-impelling a golf ball at rest in comparison to impelling a speeding baseball, effects of impact speed of swing-impact implements are equally significant for these and for other types of sports impactors. For those who choose impact effectiveness with a differently appropriate form and grace to achieve it, this swing-speed indicator has been invented as a training instrument.
Follow-through swing analysis is misleading and partially counterproductive to achieving impact effectiveness because it obscures knowledge of speed or velocity of an impact implement during impact with an object such as a base ball, a golf ball, a tennis ball or a hockey puck. Measuring velocity of an impact implement after impact with and after generation of momentum of an impacted item is like measuring external velocity of explosive gases after a shell has left a bore. It is useless.
Like chopping with an ax or pounding with a hammer, all that counts is speed of an impact at the point of impact. An effective swing is a fast, chopping, pounding, slapping or punching impact. The more like an explosion or hammering a swing can be, the more effective it is in imparting force for acceleration of an impacted item.
Equally significant, shortness of time of travel per speed of an impactor implement that is achieved up to time of impact increases both decision-making time and impactor-manipulation time. This allows more effective control in addition to greater impact force. Consequently, it is expected that swing analysis will shift from follow-through to pound-effect analysis for those who seek effectiveness in baseball batting and other swing-impact sports.
Exemplary of a different type of sport that does use impact speed instead of follow-through speed is boxing. Known professionally, although not so well known publicly, a short, fast boxing blow with a pounding effect is far more effective than a long swing. This aspect of boxing is mentioned to demonstrate still another advantage of a short, fast swing of swinging implements. To maximize speed in short distance and also during impact of a boxing blow, body weight and strength are necessary to impel an impacting fist effectively. Speed attained per distance of impactor travel continues on through duration of physical transfer of momentum from an impactor to an impacted item as with a cannon or sledge hammer. Impact speed achieved tangentially from a swing can have the same physical impact effect as linear impact of combustion gases from explosion in a cannon or other explosive device to which impact effects are comparable for analysis. In applicably different bodily proportions for different sports, physical strength and mass of sportsmen that can be imparted to impact instruments with maximum speeds in minimum distances of travel will become increasingly significant as a result of the teachings of this invention.
Examples of different but related instruments for sports training to impact balls are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,664, issued to Hirsh, et al. on Dec. 15, 1992, described a relatively large, bat-mountable mechanical indicator of bat speed generally without a convenient means for indicating ball-impact speed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,783, issued to Matcovich, et al., on Oct. 15, 1991, described an electronic bat-insertion swing analyzer that requires alteration of a bat instead of detachable-attachment positioning on any bat and, further different, does not differentiate impact speed in a manner taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,596, issued to Rilling, et al. on Nov. 6, 1990, described a tubular swing-velocity indicator that implies measurement of impact-speed travel of a physical mass but did not differentiate the impact speed from maximum velocity of swing separately and effectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,168, issued to Autorino, et al. on Oct. 3, 1989, described a hollow plastic bat with an internal weighted piston for measuring maximum follow-through swing speed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,219, issued to Cobb, et al. on Jul. 26, 1988, described a transistor logic device inside of a baseball bat with LED readout of maximum speed achieved without relationship to impact speed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,488, issued to Maroth, et al. on Dec. 14, 1982, described a spring-resistance centrifugal-force analyzer for attachment to an outside of a swing-force implement to measure maximum speed attained, without differentiation from and showing of impact speed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,793, issued to Lane, et al. on May 19, 1981, described a spring-resistance centrifugal-force analyzer for internal positioning of a swing-force implement to measure maximum speed attained, again without differentiation from impact speed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,857, issued to Evans on Feb. 20, 1973, described a combination of strain gages and accelerometers for measuring flex and twist of a plate placed on an athlete's arm or inside of a bat or club to transmit gage signals as digital readout without indication of impact speed or time for achieving impact speed.